


Surge Of Darkness

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Scourge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Lich King commands, the Twin Val'kyr are delighted to obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surge Of Darkness

Edyis hovered behind Fjola as she wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. "The dark master has given his command. We are to fly with our Vengeful Val'kyr army and lay waste to the Argent Tournament. Their presence in Icecrown is a mockery to the Lich King."

Fjola chuckled and turned around to wrap her white wings around Edyis, cocooning her. "A worthy assignment. I want to taste their suffering and feed on their despair."

"I will give you that and more." Edyis captured Fjola's lips, moaning as she deepened their kiss. "I hear Paletress is at the tournament grounds right now. She is an important member of the Light. I bet her skin will taste so soft against our lips. Would you like that, sister?"

Fjola licked her lips and inclined her head. "Dearly. Round up our army. We fly to the grounds immediately. And once their precious little tournament is ashes in the snow, we'll take Paletress back to the citadel. I want to see how far we can bend her before she breaks."

The twins spread their wings, one set dark while the other light, and flew into the darkened air. Their laughter echoed around the citadel, attracting the Val'kyr to gather around them. Next stop, the Argent Tournament.


End file.
